ANOTHER ONE, AN ADVENTURE THAT IS
by silverBolt47
Summary: The Durins are still alive. Bilbo never went back to Erebor after the battle of five armies. Five years later a man came to Bag End and Bilbo Baggins found himself in another dangerous adventure. This time with his nephew, Frodo, on his tail.
1. Chapter 1

ANOTHER ONE, AN ADVENTURE THAT IS

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: i don't own The Hobbit.

A/N: english is not my first language so forgive my wrong typings. This is also my first story but i accept any comments good or bad.

Summary; The Durins are still alive. Bilbo never went back to Erebor after the battle of five armies. Five years later a man came to Bag End and Bilbo Baggins found himself in another dangerous adventure.

It was a beautiful morning in the Shire not a dark cloud in sight. Bilbo Baggins was sitting on the bench in his garden, blowing smoke rings, much like the day when the wizard came to him with an adventure six years ago. He was watching his nephew, Frodo, play with his friends, Pippin, Merry, Samwise, and other little hobbits. It reminded him of when he was young. He was much like them, with his Took side willing out, he was one of the most troublesome child there were.

Bilbo chuckled lightly to himself remembering the old days then it started getting sour when he started remembering about the adventure he had. The irritating dwarves who became his closest friends, the stubborn King under the mountains, who at first despite him so and at the end became his best friend, and the Elves not to mention Gandalf and Bard.

Bilbo had never contacted them anymore though, fearing that Thorin was still angry with him for stealing the Arkenstone, and they never did send him a letter themselves. Perhaps Bard and quite surprisingly King Thranduil at times, he never understood why the Elven King felt the need to contact him in anyway but he was thankful none the least.

Bilbo stared out to his nephew again and can't help but think of how much he loves the young lad. Frodo was climbing a tree with his friends, probably hide and seek.

"ahh young hobbits... So full of spirit and energy" the hobbit said smiling to himself.

"quite a lovely sight eh, Master Baggins? Good morning." another hobbit, Hamfast Gamgee, said grinning at Bilbo.

"mister Hamfast! Good morning!" Bilbo said smiling at his gardener. "come to look at the flowers? They are blooming beautifully too. All thanks to you"

"no no Master Baggins you're exaggerarating!" Hamfast said blushing. " thank you though. But that is not why I'm here..." Hamfast said turning serious. "i heard of a rumor Master Baggins. It's been the gossip of the Shire... Mad Baggins has gone to another adventure, they say. I was just wondering if the rumors are true."

Bilbo looked incredulously at the other hobbit. "an adventure?" asked Bilbo confused. " now what would bring that up?"

Hamfast looked shockingly at Bilbo. "you haven't heard Master Baggins? A man have been going around askin' about you. I'd say he's a queer lad too, but what man isn' t? He wore ragged clothes he did, though it was over a full body armor, he wore a hood too. He was askin' around for a place to stay before going to see you... I thought he already did" Hamfast said, waving his arms around while describing the man.

" a man you say? Searching for me? Now why on Middle Earth would he be searching for me?" Bilbo questioned himself ten turned to Hamfast inquiringly "might you know of his name?"

Hamfast shook his head " I'm sorry Master Baggins but there were no mutters of that"

"mutters, yes.. Mutters indeed..." Bilbo mumbled shaking his head then faced the other hobbit again sighing, "well a lot of thanks to you Mister Hamfast... I'll best be off preparing for lunch not to mention dinner, since I'll probably be having a visitor today. They probably have an appetite as large as their size."

"Best of luck to you Master Baggins and do be careful. I best be off then." Hamfast said turning around to his home.

"thank you." Bilbo said then he looked out to where his nephew was playing. He frowned then turned around to enter his beloved home. "yes I need all the luck i could get if it really is another adventure." Bilbo sighed going on preparing the food.

A/N: okayy there you go! I'm sorry if it's too short! My first fan fiction ever! I really hope you like it and DO NOT forget to review okay! By the way I haven't actually... Read The Hobbit yet (I have special reasons) but i did watch the movie though... So RnR! Thanks for reading *grins*


	2. Chapter 2-the expected unexpected guests

A/N: sorry for taking so long! Here you go!

It was already dark and Bilbo had prepared dinner enough to feed ten hungry soldiers. Well he has a growing nephew, probable visitor with unknown number (he knew that Hamfast said that there was only one man but he's not taking any chances), and himself to feed it seemed sufficient for Bilbo is a Baggins despite his Took side. And a he'd shame his father, Bungo, if he'd let a guest starve in his home no matter if they're a hobbit, a man, a wizard, or thirteen dwarves.

Bilbo was just finishing setting up the table when he heard a knock on the door. Frodo rushed to the door and opened it to show five men. Well two men, one woman, an elf, and a wizard. Well thank goodness Bilbo prepared plenty of food right?

"hello, I'm Frodo!" grinned the little hobbit at the big people, he'd never seen one his whole life and was terribly excited when Bilbo told him that one might come, imagine his surprise when he saw not one but five! And one of them was an elf too!

The wizard gazed down at the little creature with curiosity shining in his eyes and was about to respond when he was cut off.

"Gandalf. Why am I not surprised?" came Bilbo's voice from behind the hobbitling, he was smiling despite his annoyed tone. "do come in, I've prepared enough food for all of us."

"Bilbo! How are you my friend? You've been expecting us friend? I don't remember informing you of my visit." smiled Gandalf as he gestured for the others to enter the hobbit's home.

The men and elf ducked into the house they comment on how spacious it really was as they entered. Bilbo grinned at this and explained how rumors spread fast in the Shire. And it was heard that a man is searching for a certain hobbit.

The man with blonde locks and brown eyes touch his head, embarassed. "that would be me"

Bilbo stared at him curiously then he asked to all of them "what's your name? I know Gandalf and Legolas" he said smiling at the elf who smiled back "but i haven't the slightest idea who the rest of you are."

"oh yes we haven't introduced ourselves! Silly me where are my manners?" said the woman in her light voice. She had light brown eyes, fair skin, and long wavy brown hair. "my name is Athrilla Brin, a decendent of dale men, pleased to be of service" she curtsied.

The man in black coat who had (beautiful) icy green eyes, straight black hair that reached past his shoulders, and pale skin bowed to him. "Malarith Stone, also a man of Dale, at your service Master Baggins" he said huskily (it's natural).

"Throm Brin, a man of Dale, pleased to be of service!" grinned the blonde one.

Frodo looked at them still in awe. He wanted to talk to them. His big blue eyes stared at them admiringly especially at the elf, Legolas. He was a little hobbit after all. He'd go to the forest in search of elves and adventures. He never thought that he'd actually get to see one since they never come to the Shire and hobbits don't wander far from they're home.

Bilbo looked at them, he was quite shocked. "do you mean that you are Bard's men? Men of Dale?" he asked, surprised.

"yes Bilbo, as a matter of fact they are and we'll discuss the problem over dinner." Gandalf said walking to the kitchen.

They all gasped at the feast before them. After all Bilbo had prepared plenty of food, too much in they're opinion. There were grilled fishes, meat pies, fruits, roasted chicken, juice, ale, etc.

"how many people did you expect master Baggins? Did you do all this by yourself?" Athrilla asked at awe.

"well the last time I had unexpected visitors they were thirteen dwarves and hungry ones at that." Bilbo said shaking his head smiling at the memory "but today I was hoping for a smaller group, much smaller. So I hope this will be enough. And yes, i cooked them myself"

Throm gaped at him disbelievingly "Enough? This is far more then enough Master Baggins! You should not have troubled yourself so!"

Bilbo laughed "it was not too much trouble. Please, eat alas it would cold" he said gesturing the food.

They all eat in silence until Gandalf broke it after staring at Frodo for a long time, poor lad he was quite nervous at the wizard's stare.

"Bilbo, who is this young lad?" he asked.

The hobbit looked up at him "Frodo? He's my nephew. Well, my cousin actually. He's living with me now, right lad?" he said smiling at the hobbitling.

Frodo grinned "yup!" then he continued eating his pie.

Bilbo turned to Gandalf and frowned. "Gandalf, why is it that you come here? Bringing men of Dale, too." he said looking at the humans who had turned to look at him. "shouldn't you be in Dale wit Bard to continue rebuilding the city?"

The humans frowned looking down. "we wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Malarith said.

"But a friend is in need and who are we to sit and watch as said friend was in trouble?" Athrilla said looking sstraight at Bilbo's eyes.

Bilbo frowned deeper at this. 'are they implying that I'm in trouble?' he thought. Bilbo turned to his nephew to see if he had finished eating, and he had. "Frodo, lad, you should sleep early tonight. I have important things to discuss with my friends." he said kindly.

Frodo frowned, he wanted to talk to the big people, but he knew by the look in his uncle's eyes that he shouldn't retort, so he didn't. "okay uncle. But can I talk to them tomorrow?" he inquiired with his big blue eyes shining hopefully.

Bilbo's heart melted at the sight, he smiled. "of course lad. You can talk with all of them as much as you want tomorrow."

Frodo grinned then bid goodnight to them as he ran to his bedroom.

The others smiled as they saw the little creature ran gleefully at, what they suspect, the thought of the conversation he'll have tomorrow.

"he's a good boy" Athrilla said as she smiled lovingly at the direction where Frodo left.

Bilbo nodded happily. "yes. He'd like to help me clean the house then ended up messing it again, he'd go running all around the woods with his friends and came home with a wide grin and muddied body. He loves to drag me out of my home as he feared that I'd die from depression. He's the light of my life" Bilbo said lovingly.

The wizard smiled at him then frowned deeply, so did Legolas.

"Master Baggins I think it's time to discuss why we're here." Legolas said frowning.

This brought the room into a serious atmosphere. Bilbo stared straight to Legolas' eyes.

"Fill me in"

A/N Okayy... Finished chapter two! thank you Bonnyrockchic for your advise I wouldn't be able to update without you! R and R people, pleasee. i didn't know how to update so i'm sorry if it took too long. Review! I'll update soon


	3. Chapter 3-the spiders

Chapter 3:

A/N: I'm back! Here's chapter three, enjoy!

"_Fill me in"_

After Bilbo said the words they immediately get on the story.

"Bilbo my friend, what we bring are grievous news." Gandalf said slowly as if making sure that Bilbo was prepared for what he's about to hear. Bilbo nodded for him to continue and so he did. "word had got out that there would be an attack. An attack formed by orcs and goblins."

Bilbo frowned, wondering what this attack had to do with him. Before he can voice his thoughts Gandalf continued looking straight in to his eyes. "an attack to the Shire."

This had Bilbo speechless, sitting on his chair shocked beyond belief. The Shire had rarely been attacked in all its years. Sure there was one time when goblins formed an attack about two hundred years past, but they were taken care of by Bilbo's great great grand uncle, Bandobras Took, and there was that fell winter when the river froze letting wolves into the Shire, leaving Bilbo motherless, but that's it. Bilbo cannot think of another danger the hobbit race had confronted since living in the Shire.

Finally getting back to his senses he turned to Gandalf once more. "a-are you su-sure? Orcs? Attacking the Shire?" he asked with his face paler than ever.

"yes Master Baggins. There's more." Throm said looking at him sadly.

Bilbo gaped at them "mo-? There's MORE?!" he hissed glaring at them.

"I'm afraid so. The spiders had moved far from Mirkwood and had long passed the Misty Mountains. This is known only two months prior but we believed that they've started moving far before that." Legolas said frowning.

"I'm here on the order of King Thranduil. He offer you a place to stay so did Lord Elrond. They deemed it unwise for you to stay in the Shire whilst a battle is clearly brewing and not just in the Shire it spreads as far as Bree and will probably go further. With the spiders moving about faster than they'd ever moved before, it would not be long until it reached the borders of Rivendell."

"though it was suspected that they won't go anywhere near the elves. But as reluctant of the elves they may be, they fear not for the humans and other creatures alike."Athrilla said.

Bilbo sighed, he knew there is more. If it's only for his protection, an elf or human is fine. There's no need to send three humans, an elven prince, and a wizard. And knowing Gandalf he had an adventure of some sort already planned in his meddlesome head. So Bilbo decided to voice his thoughts turning to the gray wizard.

"I know better than to hope that this is all you have for me old friend." Bilbo said solemnly to the old wizard.

Gandalf looked sadly at him, "I'm afraid so my friend. Dear Bilbo, you know that value your safety so much but these times makes us move to desperate measures."

Bilbo looked at him with a raised eyebrow "what desperate measures?"

Gandalf stayed silent instead turning to look around the dining room "Bilbo, what happened to that ring you got from that gollum creature?" Gandalf wondered out.

Bilbo tensed immediately putting his hand on his right side coat pocket. "It's still with me. What does it have anything to do with our problem?" he asked defensively at Gandalf.

The others were surprised at Bilbo's defensive manner, wondering what this ring the hobbit and the gray are talking about.

The wizard hummed disapprovingly then turn the conversation again "We'll leave for Rivendell tomorrow, Bilbo. You should pack for both you and Frodo. He'll need to come with us"

Bilbo was about to retort to the change of the subject when he realized something. His eyes filled with horror as he realized that he needs to bring his very young nephew, whose a hobbit, with him to Rivendell. Before he can stress even more he nodded to the wizard and showed his guests to their rooms.

With a choke he bid them goodnight turning to pack all he'd need for the trip. The humans and elf looked sadly after him then turned amongst themselves planning out the trip before finally lay to sleep. All were asleep except for Malarith who had always had trouble to sleep.

Bilbo had finished his packing. He'd prepared food that'd last for about three weeks, some clean clothes he even remembered to pack his handkerchief. Now he's sitting on his comfortable soft sofa staring into the blazing fire of the fireplace with a far away look and unshed tears in his eyes. He was holding a long elvish knife and a mail shirt rubbing them softly.

This is the state Malarith found him when he was on his way to the kitchen to get some water. Malarith saw his host's tears and the pained look in his eyes. He had come to like the hobbit. Bilbo Baggins was a good fellow with a loving, kind and generous heart and lovely features. Malarith doesn't like to see the glimmering tears on those beautiful blue eyes which were filled with pain, guilt and sadness.

So he can't stop himself from entering the room putting his hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo whipped his head around holding the hilt of the long knife, tht might as well be a sword to the hobbit, tighter. Then he relaxed as he saw it was one of the humans, Malarith.

Bilbo smiled at the man trying to hide his pain as best as he could. "Master Malarith. I didn't know that you're still awake. Do you need anything? Please sit." he inquired softly gesturing to another chair next to his.

Malarith gave him a little smile as he sat down on the small sofa. "I don't sleep very well Master Baggins. Please, do call me Malarith. There's no need for formalities." he said looking down at the hobbit.

"Well then Malarith you should call me Bilbo." he said.

Malarith looked at the knife in Bilbo's hand, now that he looked closer he could tell that it was elvish. "Where did you get that long knife Bilbo? It looked rather elvish." he inquired.

Bilbo looked down to his sword, smiling softly. "Its name is Sting. Gandalf found it in a troll's cave and gave it to me. The cave belonged to three trolls that was turned into stones"

Malarith looked more at the long knife "Sting? Why did you named it that? If you don't mind me asking." tracing the knife's curves as Bilbo gave it to him.

"Ahh that.. It's becouse of those spiders" Bilbo chuckled making Malarith turned to him. His eyes questioning 'spiders?'. Bilbo continued "We were in Mirkwood and I just stabbed a spider to its head. It was shocked kept on screaming 'stings! Stings! It stings!' hence the name." Bilbo shook his head then stared into the fire pitifully "I never thought that I would ever need to see it out of my wardrobe ever again. I should have known better huh?"

Malarith frowned at him. His host were just happily talking for a moment, he doesn't like to see this side of the hobbit. He looks far older than he should be. "What's wrong Bilbo?" Malarith asked softly.

Bilbo shook his head helplessly "there's no- it's just that..." Bilbo sighed mournfully breaking the heart of the man beside him. "Frodo's still a lad, Malarith. He's a hobbit lad too. No hobbit would wander far away from his home even at old age, and Frodo... He's barely thirteen, so far from maturing. He's still a child and he just lost his parents too. It hadn't been too long since he got used to Bag End and here I am planning to bring him into the wilderness! What kind of guardian am I?!" Bilbo asked finally breaking down. He was sobbing with his face in his hands tears pouring out.

It pained the man to see his new-found friend in such a state. Malarith gently pulled Bilbo's hands from his face. He raised Bilbo's chin so the hobbit's staring straight into his eyes, icy green meets warm shimmering blue.

"There's always trouble in this world, Bilbo. You are a wonderful guardian, my friend, you act much like the lad's father. Everything will be fine. Frodo will be safe in Rivendell and will be more safe in Mirkwood as the spiders there had lessened. None of this is your fault" Malarith said softly "He's a good lad. He will be fine. I wont let anything happen to him"

Bilbo looked at him smiling, his sobs ceasing. "I must look ridiculous now." Bilbo chuckled.

Malarith smiled back at him "Not at all. We should sleep now. We have a big day tomorrow." Malarith said standing up.

Bilbo nodded then they both leave to their room after Bilbo whispered good-bye. Surprisingly both slept quite well after that.

A/N: Ta da! Hope you like it! I'll love it if you reviewed!


End file.
